codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban Warfare
http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Delta_4-7/Urban_Warfare Signup Here ^ Characters 'Delta 4-7' *Name: Sam Weston *Age: 26 *Weapons: HK417 w/ Thermal/Night vision scope & Dual mag, Full-auto Glock 22, Combat Knives *Role(s): Assault/Sniper/Tech expert *General description of your character's gear/appearance: Black & gray urban camo jacket/clothing, tactical vest 'My Wunderwaffle iz missin' *Name: Rex Xavier *Age: 26 *Weapons: SPAS 12 w/Extended Mags, SAG 30 w/HE rounds,10 inch Kukri Knife *Role: Close Quarter Combat, Grenadier *General Description: Red Tiger jacket/clothing, Vulture ballistic vest, bright red night vision goggles. 'MerchantofDeath' *Name: James "Jim" Carson *Age: 25 *Weapons: SCAR-H with M203, TMP submachine gun, M9 pistol *Role: Grenadier *General Description: Digital Camo uniform and Helmet cover, Tatical vest, heat and night vision googles. 2nd Character *Name: Andrei Ekomov *Age: 47 *Weapons: Silenced AK-74M with Red-dot sight, Silenced PM Makarov pistol, NRS-2 , RPG-7 *Role: Russian Spetsnaz/new leader of squad of "Cleaners" *General Description: Woodland Camo Clothing, Tatical Vest 'Floody16' *Name: Sam Petterson (Related to Scott Petterson, from The Lancer Project) *Age:20 *Weapons: M-249 SAW LMG and FN Five seveN w/ Laser Sight *Role: Guerrilla *Description: Uses old army uniform on European One finish, black boots, modular vest and Tactical Helmet 'Bumblebeeprime09' *Name: Jacob Dennis *Age: 36 *Weapons: Mk. 12 SPR (If a sniper rifle is not suitable for a certain mission, then use a COD4-style M4A1 SOPMOD), Sig P226, Five-seveN, Pocket Knife, Stun Grenade, Flashbang *Role: Support *General Description: Kevlar Helmet, Marine Urban uniform without armor or equipment (Not MW2's Urban) (Hood covers helmet), Black Balaclava covering nose & mouth, 2 AK Mags on back, in case of an enemy weapon being needed, & radio for air support, Helmet and Goggles are worn in place of hood during missions with an M4A1. 'xDEATHMAN4aP90x' *Name: Jack "Joker" Anthony *Age: 32 *Weapons: FN P90 W/silencer, Ballistic Knife(if Possible) or Fully Auto Glock Akimbo, karambit Knife *Role: Stealth, Breaching *Description: Born to kill, Jack grew up with a gang who taught him every technique of killing. He later joined the Marines, only to be recruited for the SAS(or whatever group we're in). Equiptment: Black Balaclave, Black Cap turned backwards,Light covering of leaves(light ghillie suit), All the ammo he can get. 'CAPace1' *Name: Max Heron *Age:24 *Weapons: M240B w/ red dot sight, SPAS-12 and Kukri knife *Role: Gunner and support/ translator *Equipment: MICH helmet, NOMEX flight gloves, Fatuiges appropriate for the environment, night vision goggles *Description: Joining the Rangers at the age of 23, Heron has not seen much combat. Talented with learning foreign languages, he was added to the team to replace the KIA translator 'Seijana' *Name: Dasha Antonovna Kavaletsky *Age: 24 *Weapons: SVD, HK USP, Handmade knife. *Role: Stealth operations (on the East Coast due to unexpected setbacks) *Equipment: A few flares, a flint and striker, compact torch. *Description: Similar uniform to the non-ghillie Spetsnaz sniper uniform from MW2, except with a hood and camouflaged pouches. Anything else can be found on her article. Story Chapter 1 Outside of Jersey City, NJ 10:37 AM Weston quietly sat perched atop a railroad bridge, concealed among the heavy fog and steel beams, he scanned the area with his thermal scope waiting for a target; and he didn't have to wait long for one. A Russian cargo helicopter with a large bundle of crates dangling from it slowly advanced toward him, he chambered an armor-piercing explosive round and focused his gaze on the cockpit. After a few seconds he put three rounds in to the helicopter, the recoil from the ludacrisly destructive bullets almost sending him falling off the bridge. As he climed down from the bridge he could clearly see the flames of the downed chopper, and walking towards it he could clearly hear the crackled Russian voices over the radio. Sorting through the cargo he picked out several boxes of food and ammo, then rigging the wreckage with one of the stolen trip mines he recovered from the crates. This was more than just a new type of warfare for him, it was a new way of life. -Delta 4-7 Chapter 2 Above the Atlantic 9:37 AM Andrei Ekomov had never expected the Americans to be so......fierce. The leaders of Russia had preached that the Americans would fall to the might of the Russian Bear in at least 3 days. Of course, they never expected it would be longer than that. So, that's why he was being sent to New York. He was apart of a special division in the Russian Military, created after the Afgan war in the 1980's. "The Cleaners" they were dubbed, since they had cleared any area with rebels in them. Andrei checked his AK-74M, and checked to make sure every weapon was there. He was going to make sure that he cleaned the entire area, even if but a smudge, of America of resistance. "One hour untill landing," said the pilot over the intercom ", then, into the grinder you go." Good, thought Andrei grimly, I like the blood. - MerchantofDeath Chapter 3 10:40 AM Weston hurried throught the industrial park, which was now nothing more than bombed out warehouses and construction equipment. He went back to his makeshift HQ in the bridge's control room with his supplies and lit a cigar, he noticed the rrom begin to shake, and observed a second helicopter emerging from the October fog. This one was much different however, having two rotors and strange markings and a call sign Weston recognized as special forces. He decided to investigate. -Delta 4-7 Andrei felt the warm air as he exited the helicopter. It was true of what they said in the movie's, New Jersey was a shit hole. Andrei chuckled, then asked to his friend Imran ", what are we doing in a place like this?" The muscular Imran looked over to him, and said ", we are hunting the rare and highly dangerous guerilla," he chuckled. Andrei nodded, and checked his AK-74. "We're moving out right now, cleaners," said Major Kosov ", so I hope you are ready." Andrei was ready already alright, he was beyond ready. The group of five then got into a truck, and started to drive toward a foward firing base in the innermost part of Jersey City. -MerchantofDeath "Alright, this is seriously fucked up." Thought Weston as he observed the Russian truck, "I've got maps of every Russian garrison for miles, and none of them can even touch what these guys are packing." He decided to trail the strange vehicle on foot.-Delta 4-7 ---- "HOLY SHIT, GET DOWN!!!" yelled Imran, as he ducked in his seat. An A14 missile had just struck the side of the truck, flipping it over. The truck landed on it's side, and Andrei flew into a small dranage ditch. Gunfire was flying from both sides, but Andrei had a better idea than going back up onto the surface. Slowly, he sneaked into a small dranage pipe, and began to walk to the other side. Once he saw the feet of the Americans, Andrei took one of his Semtex's, and through it at one of the americans. Andrei then quickly ran back to the otherside, but still heard the explosion. When he squeezed out of the dranage hole, he was meet with the cheering of his comrades. They were happy that the gunfire had stopped. -MerchantofDeath 12:28 pm Weston emerged from a piece of cover as the BlackHakwk's rotors came to a stop. Three figures emerged from the dust. Their tags on his HUD identified them as friendlies, but he kept his distance. The first figure had black boots and a modular vest, he carried a helmet in one hand and a deadly looking LMG in the other. His rank indicated a Corporal. The second figure was larger than the first, he had a recon vest with pouches of ammunition clips. He had the bars of a Captain on his shoulder. The third figure was of medium height, his vest had 40mm grenades lining it. Red goggles strapped his face, obscuring his eyes. A Lieutenant bar was pinned on his shoulder. The recon soldier pointed and gestured to Weston for him to come over. Weston cautiously approached and lowered his weapon, sure of no enemy presence. "State your name soldier." The recon soldier snapped in a irritated tone. "Sam Weston." He replied, trying to avoid the Captain's gaze. "Hmm. My name is Harris Stone. This is Sam Petterson and Rex Xavier. Callsign Mythic One, Two and Three. Our helicopter had run out of fuel and we are getting reports of Spetsnaz closing in. Since you're here, it wouldn't hurt if you gave us a hand?" Weston had to survive anyway, these were the only friendly forces within a few miles. They had to band together to survive. "Sure." He replied. "Good." Petterson smiled, "Now give it to me and I'll take care of it." He held out a knife and walked over. Rex walked up, slapping Petterson's knife away and pulling out his...a hooked blad that must have been at least 8 inches long. "Stop that! We got company!" Stone shouted. Gunfire erupted around around them and the Special Forces moved so fast, their motions so fluid. It for a minute, was inhuman. Weston readied his weapon, seeing the silhouettes of charging figures. -''My Wunderwaffle iz missin'' Sam yelled frantically while shooting, "I've lived here my whole life, when the Russians came I decided to take the fight to them, been scavenging food and guns for months now. I was tracking a Special forces convoy for a while before you showed up, they're sending in reinforcements." An RPG then came out of the thick fog and hit the chopper "Shit!" he heard one of the men yell. "Fall back, I can take you to a safehouse not far from here!" Sam then told the soldiers. -Delta 4-7 The assault kept coming, but the Special Ops soldiers looked as if they knew what they were doing. A typical soldier would have put a gun to his face and pulled the trigger. Sam killed a dozen of the bastards, but many more arrived. He assumed that they had a plan, or they would end up in a bloody pulp. "Petterson?" Stone asked worried. "Almost...There!" He pried off the lid of the sewer below and dropped in. "Go now!" Stone growled as Rex and Sam followed. Stone took out a Chaos antitank mine flicking it before dropping in the hole. A dull thud was heard and gunshots were silenced. "God...It smells like something died and took a shit in here." Stone muttered. "You know there this safehouse is?" Petterson asked nervously. Weston nodded, "Permission to take point?" "Verified." They walked for nearly an hour, listening to the Russians overhead. At one point Rex used a fiber optic camera and peered outside while concealing himself in the sewer. There were half a dozen T-55s as well as several parked Ka-50s. Also a particular individual caught his eye, but he did not speak. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word since Weston met him. The figure had an unknown sniper rifle in his hand and a bandolier in the other. Xavier closed the cam and returned to the others. -My Wunderwaffle iz missin Andrei's group had stopped at a gas station on the way to their objective. Andrei sat on the gas station's counter, eating a bag of potato chips. Imran was drinking a beer, while Major Kosov was viewing a map. "American beer tastes like shit," said Imran, throwing the bottle on the ground. "Your the one drinking it, Imran," said Andrei. Andrei hopped off the counter, and headed for the Major Kosov. He saluted, and said "Sir." Major Kosov looked up from the road map, and said "Yes, Andrei?" "What is our main objective of today?" said Andrei. Major Kosov looked back at the map, and pointed to a small area, a suburb. "We have been getting reports from the main force in Manhattan that the most resistance is coming from here, so we're going here to 'clean' a little bit. They said that there are some civilians there, but our policy say that any traitors must be shot." Andrei was shocked by this, but did not say a word. He never enjoyed doing anything like this, but it was his job after all. "Hey boss, look what I found here!!" said a soldier, picking up a stuffed animal. "Don't pick that up!!!!!" yelled Kosov. Major Kosov quickly ran over to the soldier, and pushed him away. Then, he took out his knife, and hit the floor with it. Major Kosov picked up the stuffed animal, and a wire could be seen tied to it. "Let this be a message to all of you, we are not dealing with civilized people here," said Kosov, before throwing the stuffed animal down. -MerchantofDeath "You might want to stay clear of debris, Russians aren't afraid to cause a little collateral damage, bombs are causing the sewers to fall apart." Weston said to the soldiers. "We're here." he told them as he climbed from a manhole behind a gas station. He carefully opened the back door and crept inside, wanting to be sure that his safehouse wasn't compromised, but he was alarmed when he heard a bottle smash on the floor. Everyone froze, there was a gas station with at least a half dozen Spetsnaz soldiers. The bottle was a beer bottle that one of them had thrown on the ground. He saw another one holding a stuffed animal and severing a wire before they moved off. "I don't blame the guy." Stone whispered, "But I hate that brand of beer also. I like the chips though." "You led us to them?" Petterson demanded. Sam held his ground, "No. The safehouse is nearby. I simply keep a secret armory there. He entered and pressed on a tile that was triangular and in the far corner. A shaft silently opened revealing a small room below. The four dropped in to see racks of guns and ammo of every kind. The Special Ops soldiers didn't need to be told twice to help themselves. -My Wunderwaffle iz missin Andrei and the rest of the team were heading onto the truck, where they would be taken to the objective. "We will win againist the facists, for they fear the bear!!!!!" yelled Major Kosov, trying to cheer on his men. They responded with cheering, much to Kosov's relief. "I hope he's right," wispered Imran. "Me too," said Andrei. Then the truck started, and they headed down the road. Sam stood silently in his basement armory until he heard the trucks speed away. He tossed his AK in a backpack and stocked up on ammo, as did the soldiers. Agreeing that it was faster to travel on the surface, the group left the gas station and proceeded to walk closer and closer through deserted lots to Manhattan. After a while they reached the safehouse, a small bunker dug in to the side of a hill on the Hudson river, it was small, and probably wouldn't last if it was attacked with any force, but it provided Sam with a staging ground for his plan, attack the Russians where they're holed up, in New York. ---- "There it is," said Major Kosov, looking through his binoculars. Almost a half a mile away, a refugee town lay, with it's inhabitants doing their regular tasks. "Andrei, Imran; I need you to take some men, and go in first. I want that town cleared by dawn!," said Kosov. Imran was already loading up his RPD, and Andrei was making sure he had enough gernades. "Da, Major, we will make sure that these Americans know who they are dealing with," said Imran. Weston surveyed the area with thermal optic cam, when he made sure it was clear, he opened the shaft. The other three stepped inside. "Not bad." Petterson judged, sitting down on a small lump of ground that looked suitable to be a chair. "It'll last for a minute or two." Stone agreed, "But we're sitting ducks here." Rex had shut the door with a camera spike at the end, to watch for any intruders. He signaled Petterson to come over and he nodded. Petterson returned with a worried look on his face. "Mythic Two spotted a nearby village with civilians, your call boss." Stone cocked his head, "Have you known?" "It's always been there." A whine of a truck was heard as Rex watched the camera. It was the same truck that they saw at the gas station, he held his position as Petterson went to help Rex. Stone took off his mask and held it as he spoke. "So kid. What's the plan?" "OPEN FIRE!!!!" yelled Kosov. Imran began to fire on the small village with his RPD, while Andrei spotted out targets. Men, women, and children ran for cover as gunfire rained upon them. Andrei was so dumbstruck that he did not fire his gun. "What are you waiting for, Andrei? Shoot!!!" yelled Major Kosov. Andrei took out his RPG-7, and aimed it at a small house. He pulled the trigger, sending the RPG flying toward it's target. The house went up in sparks and flames, a sure sign that it was holding weapons. "Stop firing. I want to secure the town for anymore weapons!" barked Kosov. The gunfire began to stop, and they group began to slowly move toward the town; with Andrei and Imran in the lead. ---- "God, kill me!! KILL ME!!!" screamed a man, who had beenn shot during the assualt. "Quit your yelling, you just got shot in the leg." said the town's medic, patching the man's wound up. James Carson watched the advancing russians aproach from the road, and managed to catch glimpse of the wounded outside. "Robert," he said to the soldier next to him ", we got to do something." Robert was peering outside, looking through the sight of M21 EBR. "There's got to be about fifteen of them out there, how the hell are we supposed to get those people?" asked Robert. "I heard that some of troops are coming along soon, and if that's true, we can handle these ruski's." said Carson Robert doubted that Carson's plan would work, but agreed anyway. Carson and Robert then took aim at the advancing russians. ---- "Get up woman," said Imran, grabbing a woman off the ground. "Get the hell off me!!!" yelled the woman, kicking at Imran. Andrei was watching the civilians as they were rounded up, and watched as Major Kosov yelled at them, pointing to a huge stack of weapons on the ground. "I'll show you who your messing with," yelled Imran, raising his hand to slap the woman. A gun shot was heard, and a bullet went through Imran's head, killing him instantly. "Incoming fire!!!" yelled Andrei, taking cover behind a concrete wall. "Nice shot," said Carson to Robert. Carson started to fire on a Russian commander near a stack of weapons, but he quickly took cover. He managed to kill off his guards though, much to his pleasure. Carson heard someone say over the radio, "This is Mythic One, does anyone copy, over?" Carson clicked in his radio, and said "This is Juliet Two , we copy, over." "Juliet Two , we have heard some fire coming from the town below, do you need some help, over?" "Roger that," said Carson "Negative Three, stay at the entrance. Weston, help me out! Where's that fucking Major? Rex! Find that goddamn thing and shut it up! Juliet Two! Snipe at will!" Stone shouted. He gripped his ACR, firing in quick bursts. Weston was at his side, careful to not shoot civilians. He saw Rex disappear behind a house. "Round up villagers!" Stone ordered, "Get them away! I'll hold these bastards off." Weston hurried, bumping into a family who panicked and ran away. Some civilians were at the town's armory scavenging for small pistols. They tried making a stand, but were no match for the Spetsnaz as their faster aim and automatic fire easily cut the uprising down. Finally a panicked little girl ran up to him and pointed to a russian who looked at Weston and fired his weapon. It clicked...out of ammo. Weston didn't give him a second chance as he dived and slammed his own weapon into his face. He doubled back and flopped in the dirt. "Where's your family?" He asked the kid. She ran over to a hut and pointed to a pair of corpses that were brutally maimed. Weston felt his lunch coming up, but he held it back. Rex turned a corner with his shotgun, he had already killed all the russians he could find and he had only one shell left. All that was needed to kill the Major bastard that plagued the village. Hearing some footsteps he turned to see a familiar face. "Rex...What a surprise." Kosov sneered, whipping his knife out in a flash. Rex kept his cool. "You wern't planning on leaving without saying hello first?" Kosov moved faster than expected, he grabbed a young woman trying to run and held the blade to her face. She fought the pain, but could only manage a suppressed cry. Kosov saw Rex's restraint using it to break him. "Another step and she dies." "Fuck you ruski." yelled Carson, putting a shot into Russians head. Blood squirted out the back of the russian's head, and he collapsed to the ground. The woman ran toward Rex, and he comforted her. "Would you like to tell me how you knew this dick?" asked Carson. Rex removed his vest and his upper shit to reveal a very nasty scar that ran across his left breast and perfectly down the center of his abdominals. It was facinating, yet sickening to look at. "Torture. He did the honors." He pulled back on his armor and turned to the woman, she looked about twenty three . "Are you alright?" She nodded and hugged him. "You saved my life...Thank you." "Aw. That's sweet." Petterson said stepping in the light. Rex shot him a glare. Petterson laughed, unlike him, Rex rarely made an attachment to anyone let alone a civilian whose life he just saved. It seldom made a difference to him, he saved lives daily. "Enough bickering." Stone said, walking out with Weston and about a dozen surviving civilians. "This place is no longer safe. We're going to have to find a way out of here. Not going to be easy with all these people. Rex, you, Robert and Weston stand guard while Petterson and I find something that might get us out of here. Stay in contact. Mythic Leader out." Andrei and the three Spetsnaz survivors stopped to catch their breath. He signaled one of them, Zelimir to remove the radio signal. He pulled it out, propped the wires and gave him a thumbs up. The signal that nothing was intercepting them. He linked contact to the Field Marshal. "Major Kosov was killed. I have only three survivors left." There was static and the Field Marshal hissed in reply. "That complicates things. I'm sending you some reinforcements. By the way, you are now Lieutenant Colonel, in command of your unit. Lead you newly assembled team into the village and completely annihilate them! No mercy is to be shown! Find Kosov's killer, whatever they were called." "I think Mythic." Zelimir said, a little nervous. "Find Mythic and bring them to me. Dead or alive." Andrei was shocked. He had been promoted so fast that it was not even funny. In a cynical way, he was happy that Kosov was killed. "Ok everyone," said Andrei, catching the attention of everyone ", you heard what the Field Marshall has said, we must find the killer of Kosov. For Kosov, and for Russia!!!!!!" The rest of remaining Cleaners cheered at Andrei's speech, and Andrei noticed that the reinforcements had just arrived. "Oh, by the way," said the Field Marshall over the radio ", you have authorization to a Fuel Air Bomb, so I suggest you should get to cover if you need to use it." Andrei heard the radio click off, and he went back to the battle. ---- "Fuck, the Russian's are swarming like flies now. Look, they just got some more reinforcements." said Robert. Carson was shooting the advancing russians, and managed to say to Robert "Shut up and shoot." They had a pretty good vantage point from the house they were in, since it overlooked the whole area. The shanty houses were the only problem, since the Russian's could easily hide there from fire. Stone was at the entrance firing shots and hiding behind a garage with Petterson. "Those reinforcements came from somewhere. Likely a heli. I'm going to check it out. Weston, you, Petterson and Rex hold these guys off and see if you can get them to retreat." Andrei fired blindly, the attack was somewhere better off. The Fuel Air Bomb came to his mind, but he pushed it away, as he could be still vaporized in the blast. It detonated kerosene that heated cesium and violently exploded. If it didn't kill the cesuim particles would poison anyone who inhaled a large amount of the dust. Zelimir reestablished contact with the Field Marshal, who suggested that they meet up in person to discuss tactics. He boarded a shuttle and took the 20 minute flight to the russian command center on Liberty Island. He stepped off and strode among the other russian soldiers. A pair of guards asked for his ID, which Andrei flashed, allowed entry. The Field Marshal stood with a traditional machete on his back and an RPG held in his hand. He turned around at Andrei's presence. "Any difficulty on taking the village?" "No sir." The high ranking officer sat at a table with tea and buttered bread. He motioned Andrei to sit and they each ate a piece of bread and drank their tea before he spoke again. "Hmm. Did you use the Fuel Air Bomb?" "No." The Field Marshal stretched to his full height, several inches taller than Andrei, he tried not to recoil as best he could. "The annihilation of Mythic will be held off. We will not physically beat them yet, we will break them by interrogation. Andrei, of that ragtag party of civilians or Mythic, capture one of them and bring them back alive so I can get their biggest weakness." A smile spread across his face, "I get to be their worst nightmare." Andrei saluted, "I won't let you down sir!" He turned and walked back to his shuttle. Chapter 4 10:37 pm The fire crackled and blazed as the six soldiers and twenty four civilians set up the camp, awaiting extraction that would never likely come. The camp was near a library and they burnt books to fuel the fire. "I don't understand how you could burn books that had been here for centuries." One civilian stated. "I'd rather burn an old book than die from getting my ass frozen." Weston replied, huddling under a blanket. "Just think how Petterson feels." Stone shot back. Petterson had been standing guard for three hours. Carson and Robert were tweaking their weapons, Rex was near the fire with the woman he saved from Kosov. Sam thought her name was Lauren, but he wasn't sure. "Remember that accident a couple years back?" Rex asked Stone. "The freighter en route to Miami?" "Yep." Rex nodded, pulling Lauren close to him. "Those Spetsnaz were toying with us and we barely escaped. I bet you that this unit and the one on the boat are one and the same. Kosov was there, before Juliet killed them." "We shouldn't let our guard down." Stone said, cleaning his M4. "Those Spetsnaz will be back anytime." "You're right about that!" Petterson shouted, followed by rattling of gunshots. ---- He watched the Spetsnaz advance on the soldiers' and civilians' positions. AKs, PKMs, PP2000s, 9A91 Carbines. Usual shit, ''Jacob thought to himself. Jacob Dennis was in an office building near a library, his eye pressed against the scope of his Mk. 12. He heard the sound of gunfire, and aimed at a spetsnaz sergeant. The wind suddenly kicked up. Jacob adjusted his scope without a word, mainly because there was no one around to talk to. He started to adjust for the distance. He zoomed out, to see if there were more enemies, then zoomed back in again. He set his crosshairs on a Spetsnaz Sniper with an SV-98 Sniaperskaya. He fired 3 shots at the sniper. The first one alerted him, the second wounded him, and the third killed him. He zoomed out, then placed the crosshairs of his SPR on two more with PKMs. He adjusted for distance and wind, and fired 8 shots, just to be sure. The last few struck home. Jacob had 9 more rounds left in his gun, and he emptied them on the most dangerous threats- RPG troops and Snipers. He hit for with his remaining magazine. He ejected the empty mag, and left the spot, right when an RPG-32 was fired at his position. -Bumblebeeprime09 Fire Base 12, New Jersey 1040 hours "Lieutenant Colonel Ekomov, I presume," said the aqusition officer. "That would be me," said Andrei, holstering his AK-74M on his back. "Excellent. The Field Marshall has requested three T-90's and two BTR-80's for you. He seems to enjoy your service." Andrei nodded, and took the orders from the officer. Andrei took a walk down the dirt road that lead to the vehicle corral. Hind's and Mig's were flying through the air, heading to their targets a couple miles away. He looked to the left, and saw platoons of soldiers marching in formation. Others were fixing tanks and personel carriers that went to far in insurgent areas. When he got to the vehicle corral, the two BTR's and the three T-90's. He handed the soldier his orders, and walked over to the convoy. "Let's move." Andrei shouted, climbing in the hatch. The convoy moved back to the village. "Mythic. This is Jacob Dennis, I got visual on three T-90s and two BTR 90s heading South toward your location. I won't fire to give off my position, although recommend that you relocate before they find you." "Alright." Stone replied in his calm voice. "Let's move Mythic, cover the civilians, Juliet, scout the way." "Got it." Carson replied, jogging ahead. "Aw shit! It found us!" Petterson cried out. A BTR crashed through the wall and began firing at Petterson who yelped and ran behind it. Stone grabbed one of his Semtex grenades and flung it at the turret. It detonated, blowing the gun off the chassis. In the back a T-90 took aim at Rex who turned evading it just in time. "What's your status over?" Dennis asked over the COM. "We got BTRs and tanks after our asses. Engaging, but..." Stone was cut off as the T-90 fired a blast. It detonated four feet behind Stone and flung him through the air. He landed in a heap, unmoving. "SHIT!" Petterson shouted, he popped a smoke and helped Weston drag Stone out of the open area into the building. "Nice shot." Andrei complimented the gunner. "They moved inside the library." Zelimir said, from the driver seat. Andrei wanted Mythic dead, he was going to take every chance he got. Major Kosov would be proud. "Move in. Kill every American inside. The civilians first." "Look. Javelin Rockets!" Petterson exclaimed. They had mourned the death of Stone and as a result. Weston assumed the title of Mythic One. "Rex." Weston ordered. "Blow that son of a bitch to kingdom come!" Rex smiled, grabbing the launcher and a pair of rockets, moving to the window. Andrei had the Cleaners cautiously approach the library, although he was eager for their blood, he wanted minimal casualties if any. There was a blowing sound as he stared up transfixed at a Javelin soaring right on his tank. "SHIT!" Zelimir shouted, snapping Andrei out of his trance. Zelimir was stuck and flailed to get out as Andrei got off the hatch and flung himself as far away as he could. A deafening explosion was heard and Andrei's face blistered as he hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He regained his strength, stepping over Zelimir's body. Meeting up with the rest of his unit, he led the way inside the library. The library was once a prestigious place, now was only a place where the Americans would hide. "Rats." One soldier clenched his RPD. He wasn't joking, there were literally rats crawling over the boots and eating open bags of food that had fallen. One soldier grabbed his weapon and fired at the rats. It killed a few, but the rest scattered into holes, disappearing in seconds. Andrei searched the room, with two other soldiers. Nothing found. He still needed his hostage to break Mythic. He opened the next room, this one had someone who turned. Weston carefully observed the damage of the Javelin rocket, he picked his rifle back up Just in time to see an engagement between a Russian and Petterson, as he ran towards the Russian with his knife drawn, the floor gave out beneath him, and he plummeted through several floors of rotten wood flooring, until he lied in the basement, covered in rubble, and hearing only gunshots and Russian yelling. Chapter 5 Sam wanted desperately to avenge his friends, his family, and Mythic, and today he would get his chance. His chance to kill everyone who played a part in the attack, in New York.﻿ Carson was sitting next to same. They were waiting , along with the rest of the assualt force, for Colonel Paulson to begin talking. Finally, he did. "Gentlemen," he said, taking a short pause, "This occupation of the United States has been a terrible time for us. We have been invaded by a brutal enemy, who still will not retreat even after the proof the Makarov was the man responsible for this whole war. This war has to be finished, or else it will be an eternity before we even get a meter to the coast." Colonel Paulson walked to a map behind him, which showed that the Russians had really taken a huge chunk out of the east coast. "Though it may seem that NYC is just a pimple on the ass of our problem's, it's a major objective. The Russian's have been using Manhattan has a HQ for the attacks on the Northeastern Areas, which is destroying our food, and also our supply roads. So this is where Operation: Spearhead comes to play." Paulson pointed to the left side of Manhattan. "With the assistance of 2nd Infantry Division and the 1st Armored Division, the 75th Ranger Regiment will retake the HQ and Liberty Island. Intel reports of a Russian Field Marshal stationed there. Since Mythic Two specializes in assassinations, we'll leave that to him." "Can't ask for anyone better." Rex replied, smiling behind his mask. The men saluted and filed out. Sam waited for Rex to leave before walking beside him. "Rex. You sure you can do it alone?" "It's harder trying to get a meal at Nate's." The red lensed goggles drilled into Weston's skull. "I'm leading the 75th, but when we get near Liberty Island, I split up." '''2 hours later' "We've been here for 20 minutes." Pvt. Max Heron complained, "Why does he have to take so long?" Rex was on the top of the tower, carefully observing the street below. He hadn't even looked up. Sam decided to change the subject. "How's Lauren? You gonna marry her?" "You think I have a fucking idea?" Rex shot back, not taking his eyes off of the road. "First of all I met her two days ago and second, you'll find me a lot more affectionate if she somehow got captured and tortured by the Russians, making me have to be a superhero and go get the damsel in distress. I'd appreciate her a lot more too if that happened." He shifted his gaze and his attitude changed. "We got trouble. BMP's and a T-72 on the road." "What can we do?" Heron asked. "Our armor can take that." Weston took out his sniper rifle, zooming in on several buildings. There were Russians carrying grenade launchers and RPG-7s on the rooftops. "Not only that. We also have rocket launchers on the top. If we take one out, then the other will be a hazard to out armor." He surveyed the site, desperate to find a weakness. ---- Manhattan Andrei was looking at the other side of the Hudson River, at New Jersey. He knew that the Americans were going to try and attack the island, he just knew. He got back into the freshly dug trenches, and walked over to his men. "Comrades," he said ", I know that many of you think that just because the Field Marshall tells us that the American's won't attack, that the american's won't attack. Well the Field Marshall is wrong. I suggest that each of you prepare for the onslaught on this island, and that you remember not to get shot." Andrei walked over to a crate, which he had layed his gear upon. He began to put his gear back on, while also grabbing his AK-74M. He was going to make sure that the american's payed the price for killing his squad at the village, or die trying. "Rex. Time to split up." Sam told him as they stepped over the burning BMP. Rex nodded, "Farewell." then slipped into the darkness. Andrei had landed on the shore and had taken some time alone when he saw one of his comrades dead, neck snapped beside the boat and it was gone. Whatever killed him, he was on the way back to Liberty Island. Instantly, he knew whoever killed his team at the village was exacting revenge on the Field Marshall. He had to hurry to warn him. Another boat was docked next to shore and he jumped inside, gunning the engine. He sped along the Hudson, following some of the bubbles that the American's boat had left. Some of his comrade's popped their heads out of cover, and they began to cheer for him. But Andrei was focused on gutting the person who decided to kill his men, and his friends. He saw the boat that was in front of him, and began to fire at the boat. "DIE!!!" hissed Andrei, as the AK-74M fired away. He speed the boat up, slowly decreasing the distance between him and the American. Andrei took a deep breath, and aimed his gun at the boat's gas tank. He took one shot, and he had succeded. "Looks like I'm going to have to paddle to your leader!" Rex snarled, throwing a knife in a fast motion. The Russian dodged the knife and it lodged into the hull of his boat. He brought up a shotgun, but he had swatted it into the Hudson. Rex pulled out his sidearm, a Desert Eagle. It was no match, at this range, there was no way he could dodge. In a simple exchange of fire, the Ruskie would win. Impossible, he had to change the odds. The last Mythic member slammed his pistol into the Russian's abdomen. He doubled over and he raised the pistol to swat the rifle out of his hands. Before he could react, Rex tacked him onto the boat with the motor. There was a struggle as they wrestled for control of the gun. The gun pointed at the Russian, then Rex. The Russian was as strong as he was. Rex grabbed the gun, yanking it out of his hands. The handgun scattered across the deck. The Russian grabbed him, pinning him against the wall. Perfect. Something to brace against. Russian slammed his elbow into Rex again and again. He ducked, tackling him again. The Russian's hand reached, finding the Desert Eagle that lay on the deck. In a lightning motion, he whipped the butt across Rex's jaw, but he barely held onto himself. He wasn't going to let the bastard get off the Hudson River alive. "You," growled Andrei ", you killed my entire team in New Jersey; and now I'm going to return the favor." Andrei aimed the Desert Eagle at the American, who was bleeding nostop. " Goodbye, asshole," said Andrei. Andrei began to pull on the trigger, when a shell hit the water near the boat. Andrei looked over to New Jersey, and saw about two dozen landing craft heading toward Manhattan. Rex saw a chance to get the upper hand, and began to tear toward the Russian. He grabbed the Russian by the legs, and threw him off the boat. "See ya' later, Ruski," yelled Rex, before swimming for the shore. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" yelled Andrei, beginning to swim toward the American. But, Andrei remember his men, and how they could be overwhelmed by the enemy. Andrei decided it wasn't worth taking him down, because he would kill Andrei and then die. He manged to swim back to Liberty Island where the Field Marshall was preparing to leave. He made sure that he was heavily escorted before he boarded the shuttle. Andrei refreshed himself and returned to his men. "How was your tangle with the American?" One of his Captains asked. "Not good." Andrei replied, "He's quite strong." "What can we do?" Andrei's lips curled into a smile. "When he tries to kill the Field Marshall, we capture him and lure his friends out." Chapter 6 Sam had finished ushering the civlilans to a nearby US Army outpost that had a small squad of soldiers. He immediately thought of Rex whom had not contacted him for nearly two hours. "Rex?" Copy?" "Yeah." Rex's voice was weak. "I'm in a bit of a tight squezze here." "Sitrep." He breathed heavily for a moment and replied. "Well I was doing my mission, this tough ass russian came out of nowhere and we fought to a stalemate. I know your location and managed to patch up the majority of the wounds. However, I need to see a medic soon, or I'm gonna die." 1 hour later Rex walked into the room smiling. Sam was happy to see him, but he was slightly limping and blood was coming from his chest. Sam opened the armor and saw where a bullet grazed. "Damn. You're a lucky ass." "I don't believe in luck." Rex smiled back. They clanked fists and stopped when an Army soldier approached. "What's the situation?" "We have a triple A on the hill and evac coming in to get us away from this hellhole." Rex's eyes narrowed as he began assembling his armor on himself. The civilians parted as he stepped through. Even Lauren looked a little worried at what he was going to do. "Alright Sam. This is it. I'll man the gun, you just get your asses to the LZ." Sam looked into his friend's eyes, hidden by a mask. "What about you?" Rex smiled, a dangerous one. "I'll have beer waiting in hell when you get there." He turned and climbed the ladder to the anti-aircraft gun. ---- Manhattan "Hit those motherfucking Ivans!!!!!" yelled James Carson, slapping the tank next to him on the side. The 75th Regiment had landed only an hour ago, and they were still trying to fight there way over to Times Square, and into Central Park, the Russian HQ. He aimed down his SCAR-H, and took a careful shot at one of the Russians. He collapsed over a car, and one of his friends pulled him behind cover. The Abram's turret began to turn left, and it shot a shell at a building that sported a "Victoria's Secret" sign. The side of the building exploded like concrete confetti, sending pieces of concrete onto the street below. James began to run toward the nearest cover, which was by Sgt. Daniel Bachman. He was using the radioman's radio to call in at least a carpet bombing on the enemy down the road, but his calls were failing. "Looks like we need to take these guys out the old fasioned way," he yelled to no one in particular, "Into those buildings!!!" Sgt. Bachman gave the radio back to the radioman, who started again to call an airstrike. Bachman began to run toward one of the buildings, and pulled James with him. "Aw shit...." muttered James, while firing at the Russians as he ran. ---- Liberty Island Andrei looked at the surroundings on Liberty Island. Everything was distorted here. Tents, ammunition, and AA guns lay where trees used to be. The Russian Flag flew in the wind where the American flag used to be, and where people would look upon it with wonder as it waved. Even the Statue of Liberty, the proud symbol of America, stood like a sad skeleton. Holes puctured the statue, contributed by past Russians; who were either bored or thought they would insult the ideals of America. Andrei went back to his binoculars, unmoved by the landscape. He was waiting for that American to land near the island, and the trap would spring. Then, he would kill the last of the Mythic Team. Chapter 7 "Im in position!" Rex yelled, "I'll take out as many choppers as I can!" The battery whooshed and a barrage of missiles surged toward an Mi-8 easily taking it down. "YEAH!" Missiles fired away at attacking Sukhois and Mils as fireballs streaked across the dusky sky. Sam turned back to the action as he fired as best he could. He managed to radio another squad trying to take Times Square and suggested that they evac. "THAT WAS FOR STONE!" "This is Transport 3, on approach!" "I'm GONNA CUT YOU UP!" Finally after an hour of fighting a CH-53 Stallion appeared with a HH-60 Pavehawk approaching the LZ. "Good to see a yankee down there." The Stallion's pilot drawled. He landed, letting the civilians aboard. "This is it." Rex whispered in Sam's radio. "If I don't make it out....Tell Lauren I love her." "That's sweet." Sam sneered back. "Get yourself to the LZ and get your ass out of this city....I got your back." A new rumble was heard as a russian bomber began approaching the LZ. The Stallion's pilot grabbed his radio. "Mythic Two, I need that bomber dead or we're not getting out of here!" Rex remounted the missile turret. "Better rev your engines." Machine gun fire was heard as the Pavehawk crashed to the ground, erupting smoke and flames. Weston had helped a child on the helicopter when he dived out of the way from the hulk. It slid down the street as a Mi-8 turned its turret to fire at him. Reaching for his sniper rifle, he didn't care about the scope, blindly pulled the trigger, smiling behind his mask as the gunner jolted and fell out of the weaponless chopper. Andrei, aboard the Mi-8 behind the first one saw the gunner become dead. He signaled his team of Cleaners to get ready. His fist tensed when he saw Rex manning the missile turret, but he would save it. Rex had finished when Sam waved upwards. He looked up to see three identical figures leap towards him. Yelling in surprise, his shotgun spat fire at the first one down from the building. He climbed out of the seat to see the stunned russian in front of him. He grabbed his SPAS-12 placing it point-blank in his chest and pulled the trigger. "YEAH! Who's next!" A yell was heard behind and Rex turned to see the third one fire a Makarov, straight into his chest. It grabbed him and lifted him up. Using his remaining strength, he released his knife and plunged it into his attacker's neck. "You...just dug your own grave!" Rex tackled the russian and they fell out of sight. "Weston." The pilot said, "Get aboard that turret and clear the bomber!" Weston armed his assault rifle and began the long climb up. He would get Rex out alive and destroy the bomber...or die trying. ---- James Carson stood watching the doorway to the dark office building, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. They had lost the Russians a while back after a small shootout and some more running, but their forces were dwindling. There was Carson guarding the door, Sgt. Bachman trying to recieve a signel on the radio, and five other soldiers guarding the windows and the main office area. "This is Bravo Charile, does anyone read me, over?", wispered Sgt. Bachman, "We are trapped in a Office building a couple of clicks east of the Lincoln Tunnel. We lost a lot of men in a brief skirmish with local Russian patrols, and we need EVAC immediately. Category:FanFiction